


in sunshine or rain

by roseydaehwi



Series: hwangeumini things ✧ [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hwangeumini RISE, keumdong centric, keumdong is just a baby, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseydaehwi/pseuds/roseydaehwi
Summary: whether it’s sunshine or rain, minhee and yunseong are there for donghyun.or,in which donghyun gets cut from the dance team, and his hyungs are there to comfort him.





	in sunshine or rain

**Author's Note:**

> start of a hwangeumini collection ?? :o
> 
> hope you enjoy ! :)

after donghyun had gone through a break up with his elementary school girlfriend, he wasn’t sure if this relationship thing was for him anymore.

it has been about seven years since then though, and again, in his junior year of high school, he’s found himself in a relationship. 

although this time, it was quite different. 

first of all, girls were out of the question. second of all, he wasn’t in a relationship with just one, but two people. (no he was not cheating.) although being in a polyamory relationship with two guys who were older than him had never once crossed his mind before, he couldn’t be happier with his relationship now.

it started in his freshman year, so it’s been two years since then, and it’s all been going great.

minhee and yunseong were always there for him. and although donghyun was quite mature for his age, he got babied a lot by the two since he is the youngest.

their relationship was sunshine and rainbows.

except today. 

today it was rain. or for donghyun at least. donghyun’s day was rain. from his eyes. aka, he was crying.

minhee was currently comforting a teary eyed donghyun, who’s head was resting in his lap from where they both lay on the couch. minhee combs his hand through the youngest’s hair trying his best to comfort him.

meanwhile, the eldest in their relationship yunseong was close to throwing a fit in the kitchen.

“don’t even worry about it donghyun. whoever the new captain is must be stupid for cutting you from the team.”

the team, yunseong was referring to was mnet high school’s dance team. although it was only a high school dance team, it’s been donghyun’s main interest for the last three years since he became a high school student.

when he joined the team coincidentally was when yunseong was the captain. and yunseong put him on the team immediately. no bias because they weren’t dating then, he just saw pure talent in donghyun.

but every year, the captain is changed because it must always be a senior. and for some reason, this years captain decided to cut donghyun from the team.

which is why yunseong was so livid right now. it was a bit difficult to take his anger seriously, as the college sophomore was currently decorating three hot chocolates with an excessive amount of whipped cream and sprinkles. but still, he was furious.

donghyun sits up from where he’s been laying for the past hour to wipe his eyes. lips forming a small pout after. 

minhee coos at his cute boyfriend.

“aw baby come here.”

he says as he opens his arms and pulls his boyfriend into his lap.

the affection just makes him emotional again and fresh tears fall. minhee coos again and kisses his tears away, hugging him tighter.

yunseong makes his way over to the couch where the two sixteen year olds are, setting the three mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table.

“tell me his name and i’ll kill him.”

“murder is illegal yunseong.”

minhee reminds him without looking up from donghyun.

“not if it comes to donghyun.”

“no don’t do anything hyung. i’m fine.”

donghyun says, turning in minhee’s lap to face yunseong. minhee’s arm automatically circling his waist from behind.

yunseong sighs and decides to join in on the cuddling. 

he plants a peck on donghyun’s hair before telling him how the dance team doesn’t deserve him anyway. donghyun finally cracks a smile, and their day turns sunny again.

»»————- next ☆ day -—-——-««

KEUM DONGHYUN TO KANG MINHEE AND HWANG YUNSEONG 

keum donghyun : hyungs ㅠㅠ it was a prank ㅠㅠ i’m not actually cut from the team ㅠㅠ

kang minhee : yay that’s great !!（≧∇≦）

hwang yunseong : told you there’s nothing to worry about :)

HWANG YUNSEONG TO KANG MINHEE 

hwang yunseong : a fucking prank are you kidding me

hwang yunseong : we had to watch our baby cry over a PRANK

hwang yunseong : oh i’m really killing this new captain now

kang minhee : murder is still illegal hyung ! 😓

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and i hope you liked it ! 
> 
> and yes this is loosely based off of the keumvengers prank that we never got to see 
> 
> and if you’re confused by the ages at all i go by their international ages which is why minhee and donghyun are both the same age here despite being different years because donghyun already had a birthday this year and minhee has not yet :)


End file.
